


Return to the Human Realm

by ArtistRanger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: Spoilers for lesson 20. My MC, Misolai Henderson, stream of thoughts as she is spending her last moments in Devildom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Return to the Human Realm

It’s time to leave my home for the last year. Go back to how life was before. I pack some of my items in a bag and questions flash through my mind. How? How do I go back to my wreck of a home life? How do I survive that after being down here for so long? How do I keep the new me intact while still having to deal with that? More importantly, how do I leave this place behind? these demons? How do I live without them. My life has been so exciting the last 12 months. Once I go back, it will be dull again. I zip up my bag, noticing that my hands are shaking. I head out of my room and walk through the house. The shadows of laughs follow me as I head to the main hallway. I walk down the stairs and turn around taking it in one last time trying to remember every detail of it, the conversations that I had here replay in my mind. I head out of the house and take the long way to school trying to remember every detail so I can draw it later. I slowly head through the school wanting to savor the time I have left. I walk to the student council meeting room, the room I first saw when I came to Devildom. I guess everything does come full circle in the end. My first moments here in Devildom flash through my mind as I open the door, the confusion, the shock. Now it’s home. This place is home. I’m comfortable here. I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to go back there. I will just revert back to how I was, quiet and scared. I don’t want that, I want to keep the newfound confidence that I have found here. I want to keep the freedoms that I have gained down here. I feel the all too familiar knot in my chest as I walk closer to the Crowned Prince, the seven Lords, the two angels, and Solomon. I can see the sadness on all of their faces. I feel the knot get bigger as I hug Solomon, Simeon, and Luke and they get sent back to their homes. I turn to the eight demons and start to tear up. As I hug each of them, memories from the past year flash through my mind. I’m crying pretty hard as I pull back from Lucifer. I wave as I get teleported to the human realm. I open my eyes after the light subsides. I see my house, the all too familiar feeling of dread washes over me as I walk up the path and unlock the door.


End file.
